duttpandafandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult to stop anyone from suffering like him and to put an end to organised crime, beginning his crime fighting career 18 years before the Black Zero Event. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Jason Todd (known as "Robin"), though the latter was eventually killed by the Joker. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another (mainly due to manipulation). However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down the bloodthirsty Kryptonian deformity, Doomsday, which would later result in the sacrifice of Superman. Restoring his faith in humanity after Superman's noble sacrifice, Bruce and Diana Prince assemble the Justice League to save the planet from invasions of a catastrophic proportion. Batman is considered to have one of the most notorious and popular rogues galleries of all time, like Spider-Man, having top notch villains as his adversaries such as the Joker, Riddler, Two-Face, Killer Croc, other Suicide Squad members, the League of Shadows, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, etc. He is known be one of the most intellectual people in the planet, having great expertise in the field of detective work and tactics, and is in peak human condition, even besting Superman, and has a variety of gadgets to his advantage and many contingency plans to avoid disasters. Biography Tragedy Bruce Wayne was born to the billionaire couple Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne in the year 1972. He had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. In 1981, Bruce Wayne and his parents were having a family night out at the theatre to watch The Mark of Zorro in Gotham City. They are confronted by a mugger Joe Chill, who shoots both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. From then, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family bodyguard Alfred Pennyworth. The two are buried on the grounds of Wayne Manor. Bruce runs away from the funeral, falling into a cavern filled with bats. Getting rid of his fear, and absolutely disgusted at organized crime rapidly spreading through Gotham, Bruce was filled with hopelessness and regret that he was not able to do anything to stop crime, and eventually, in the age of 18, he joined the League of Shadows, trained under their tutelage and learned over 127 style of martial arts and combat techniques, and was trained to survive against wild animals, and undergo through painful trials to overcome his weaknesses and reach perfect condition, also with help of potions and restless training. Batman In the eventuating years, Bruce trained, becoming a fearsome yet heroic vigilante known as "The Batman", while also swiftly reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as CEO and launching a one-man war on crime in Gotham at the age of 23 in the year 1995. Bruce spent 18 years (up until the alien invasion of General Zod) fighting crime in Gotham as Batman, during which time he encountered numerous villains (such as his archenemy, extreme psychopath Joker),and had taken on at least one young sidekick, Jason Todd, known as Robin, and captured many criminals, locking them away in either prison or Arkham Asylum, including the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot, the stronger Killer Croc, and Joker's partner Harley Quinn. He would also form an alliance with GCPD officer James Gordon, and a Bat-Signal projector was used to summon Batman, if the latter were ever urgently needed. In addition, Batman later claims to have come across "a few" suspicious women during his long career. Initially, Batman was all about finesse, hardly appearing at all, as evidenced when he caught Sal and tied him up from a tall building. 8 years prior to the Black Zero Event, the Joker managed to kill Robin and left a note for Batman, spraypainted on the damaged Robinsuit. A devastated Bruce hung Jason Todd's suit in the Batcave, as a monument to honor his comrade and to also remind himself of what he fights for. After the death of his sidekick and friend, Bruce became much more hardened and angered, when out as Batman he was much more brutal and violent against his enemies. Furthermore, the Joker caused even more tragedy in his after killing his sweetheart, Rachel Dawes, and causing Harvey Dent to come down the brink of insanity, and turn into the ruthless serial killer known as Two-Face. What was worse was that, Joker was able to get away from his penalties, and Bruce lost all hope in humanity, and decided to act like the judge, jury and executioner for all and started brutal and painful methods of punishment against crimnals, such as crippling, torture, beating someone to the point of death, and if necessary and quite rare, death itself. After the Black Zero event, Batman was strung into a web of conspiracies and an eventual intense showdown between the Man of Steel himself, Superman, however, they were able to reconcile their differences, and defeated the monstrous Kryptonian deformity, Doomsday. But this also led to the death of Superman. Fueled by his ally's courageous and noble sacrifice, Bruce enlisted the help of Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman to assemble a team of metahumans to defend the planet from a series of catastrophic events planned by the parademon horde belonging to the extraterrestrial megalomaniac Steppenwolf. Eventually, Superman was revealed to be in a stage known as a healing transition, a stage especially developed by his codex, where he was put into a stasis of biological inactivity, since he was recuperating from wounds, later, the organization known as A.R.G.U.S created by Amanda Waller, used augmented Kryptonian technology to trace Superman, and bring him back to life, temporarily as a mindless being. Batman and the Justice League eventually restored his memories, and Superman joined the alliance to help defeat Steppenwolf, and later onwards, Darkseid. Personality Traits Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting vigilantism, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture, much to the chagrin of Superman, causing him to initially view the former as a brutal and unforgiving criminal), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. In addition, Bruce tends to be extremely distrusting of others, especially those in possession of great power, since he notably claimed that even if there is only a one percent chance of Superman being a potential enemy of humanity, that it has to be taken as an absolute certainty, due to the incredible destruction and carnage that the supremely powerful alien could potentially unleash. This very cynical point of view on Bruce's part comes from him having seen "what promises are worth" many times during his two decades as Batman, having seen many seemingly benevolent individuals become malevolently corrupted, to the point that Bruce claims that hardly any "good guys" are left anymore. However, after witnessing Superman's heroic death in the mortal battle against Doomsday, a visibly saddened Bruce gained a great deal of respect towards his fallen ally, is guilt-ridden about failing him in life, and becomes determined not to fail Superman in death, by bringing together and leading the metahumans from Lex Luthor's file, together with Wonder Woman, thus forming the Justice League. In addition, Superman's noble sacrifice seems to have inspired and given Bruce a more optimistic and hopeful outlook, since he says to Diana that despite their many flaws, men are still good, and that they do in fact have the potential in them to rebuild and improve (the motto of Superman's House of El). Despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, Batman is shown to be a damaged, almost sociopathic individual. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals (most notably the Joker after the latter murdered Jason Todd), Batman, like the other Justice Leaguers, has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives (notably when he fearlessly ran straight into the clouds of falling debris in Metropolis, managing to save a little girl) and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Bruce's strongest characteristic was initially thought to be a strong moral code to never kill, until he became considerably more hardcore in his approach to fighting crime in Gotham, after witnessing the Black Zero Event first hand. It is believed that a combination of emotional and physical pain, loss, exhaustion, and potential disillusionment he’s experienced during his time protecting the streets of Gotham, as well as his growing cynical, pessimistic, and world-weary personality, caused Batman to decide that he was better off letting his enemies die than allowing them to return and cause more harm. Relationships Bruce Wayne's family includes Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, who are both his deceased parents, who were murdered by Joe Chill. This haunted him for decades and still does so because of witnessing such a traumatic scene just as a fragile child, who had been psychologically weak and a soft spoken child, this led to his grueling change as a cold hearted dominant vigilante. His other paternal relatives include Benjamin Wayne, Charles Wayne, Laura Wayne, Patrick A. Wayne, Alan Wayne, all of whom are deceased, or have been murdered by Falcone. Batman's most trusted ally and closest friend is his butler, Alfred, who can be called his true sidekick. Alfred acts his mentor and is his legally surrogate father. He is also his oldest friend. Bruce treats Alfred with respect, albeit calling him directly by his name, and Alfred also does his job proficiently, as a butler to him. Although, Batman is known to be a loner vigilante, and has been told to be a fake figure, Bruce has taken up sidekicks and allies under his training. His first sidekick was Dick Grayson, who became Robin, after his family was similarly murdered by a gangster like Bruce's parents. Batman helped seek Dick serve justice, who later became his sidekick and first protege. Dick eventually fell in love with a girl, and Batman was responsible for her death by an act of manipulation by the Riddler. Dick became distrustful of Wayne's methods and retired. He later resurged as the hero Nightwing. Jason Todd became the Robin under his training after Dick Grayson's apparent retirement and acted as his protege and was soon to take over his mantle, after Bruce would die, however, in the arc, A Death In The Family, ''the Joker beat Todd to death by a crowbar, and shipped his body off to the insane cannibalistic supervillain known as the Butcher. Batman was convinced that Todd died in a warehouse explosion and this was the event that turned his life around, and which made him a cold and ruthless vigilante warrior and his months of sabbatical as Batman. However, unknown to him, the Butcher was later assasinated by the League of Shadows, and Bane escorted his dead body to Ra's Al Ghul, who revived him through the Lazarus Pit, a mystical pit possibly linked to a spiritual realm, that recuperates any wounds, including biological death. Todd resurfaced in Gotham in alliance with the League of Shadows as the Red Hood, and started acts of vigilantism in horrifying methods, and inevitably had a showdown with Bruce Wayne. Batman's closer allies are known to be Superman, who he misunderstood severely at first, Wonder Woman, the trusted warrior princess of Amazon, Aquaman, the highly powerful king of all seas, the Flash, the insanely speedy superhero, Cyborg, a human with extraterrestrial multipurpose technology acting as his cybernetic body, and later onwards, the Green Lantern, an interdimensional patroller. They are the Justice League and has saved the Earth from world ending situations. Batman also had other allies, such as Barbara Gordon, who used a makeshift costume to turn into the vigilante known as Batwoman. Bruce was initially hesitant of Barbara's new life, and even attempted to put an end to her superheroic life, however, Barbara somehow resurfaced, and Bruce decided to help her and gifted her an armored and better costume. Bruce became good friends with her, and his life faced another turning point, after the Joker crippled and paralyzed Barbara, who later became the Oracle. Batman has been haunted and guilt ridden that he was never able to bring Joker to justice, and even faced nightmares about the maniacal clown, because of his specialized gas. He also crossed paths with the notorious Catwoman, whose relationship with him turned out to be very complicated. Often acting as adversaries, and even as enemies, and also as allies, their relationship has never been listed as something definitive, and both of them visibly hold feelings for each other, a reason why Bruce has never put her to custody, and also why he has not taken measures to ensure his identity will be encrypted from Catwoman. Powers and Abilities ' Peak Human Condition': Batman, as a highly skilled and experienced vigilante, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city), and while not superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), his extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes Batman immensely physically powerful by normal human standards. *'Peak Human Strength': Batman has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles to the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Some of his workout regimes exercises, as shown in the movie, are pulling or dragging an extremely heavy truck tire from a large distance in his Batcave, hitting the tire very hard with a very heavy sledgehammer numerous times, performing a lot of pull-ups with extremely heavy weight plates chained to his dipping belt, benching an extremely large amount of weight on a barbell, performing extremely difficult dumbbell presses with extremely heavy dumbbells with ease, pushing an already extremely heavy cart loaded with dozens of extremely heavy weight plates for a large distance, which combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his peak human or low-level (or nigh) superhuman conditioning (and also maintain this physical condition). Hence, Batman is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like ragdolls over his head, knocking them out with a single blow, sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, easily breaking their limbs with a single twist, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it after lifting him in the air with him while he was jumping and then slam the box on another man by throwing it at him and easily jump many feet into the air from his Batwing and smash a steel framed window with ease (many of the above-mentioned feats have been achieved by him when he hadn't even recovered from his fierce duel with Superman which had visibly and heavily exhausted him). He could also easily tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, and destroy the latter's detonator with a single stomp. The lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit even harder, inflicting more damage with his punches. *'Peak Human Durability': Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof Batsuit), due to his intense training in the Batcave, as well as the continuous physical trauma that he has sustained in the 20 years of his vigilante career which, in turn, vastly increased Batman's durability to nigh-superhuman levels. Hence, Batman could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. This also allowed Batman to be unfazed when crashing through a glass window feet first, being shot at multiple times in the head and body, getting kicked on the mouth. When lifted and roughly pinned against a wall by the superhumanly strong Aquaman, Batman only grunts in slight discomfort, and quickly recovers. *'Peak Human Speed and Agility': Batman has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach the ground zero in Metropolis (during the Black Zero Event) on foot, reach the Wayne Financial in a very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics (which further's the suspicions of others that Batman is inhuman and supernatural), and even dodging short-range gunfire from a GCPD police officer's shotgun with the officer barely getting a glimpse of Batman as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion, enhancing the inhuman and supernatural illusion further. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. He also effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men at once using his combat skills and strength, appearing as slight blurs due to him executing it all at very high speeds. Also, Batman could jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it, after lifting it into the air with him while he was jumping. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge thermal blasts, all despite being visibly greatly tired from his fierce duel with Superman. *'Peak Human Stamina': Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Batman can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. Hence, Batman was able to easily fight 24 armed thugs with intense speed (despite being very tired from his recent fierce duel with Superman) then also actively participate in the final battle against Doomsday, to easily run through the cloud of falling debris in the Black Zero Event, to do extremely intense workouts in the Batcave without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Superman) in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue even while wearing his Armored Batsuit. *'Master Martial Artist': Batman is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on par with Wonder Woman herself), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his nigh superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Hence, while attending an underground fight club, Bruce whispers some words of combat advice to one of the fighters, which alloyed the latter to swiftly defeat his opponent. With his tremendous combat skills aided by his nigh-superhuman strength, Batman effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men almost at once (despite being very tired after his fierce duel with Superman right before), has brought down the Joker multiple times, can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc, and brought down numerous Superman stromtroopers, until ultimately succumbing to their sheer numbers (in his nightmare vision of a possible future where he was somewhat older and weaker). In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot), having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve. Under Batman's tutelage, his ward Robin would become a highly skilled combatant in is own right. *'Expert Marksman': Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his batarangs, sniper rifle, grenade launcher and grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy (almost on par with that of Deadshot), notably using a batarang to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand, and shooting a tracker onto Knyazev's truck from a great distance. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman was highly proficient with firearms, using a handgun in a holster on his side, as well as repeatedly disarming Superman's stormtroopers of their assault rifles, using them as his own. When Wonder Woman restrained Doomsday, Batman was able to shoot a Kryptonite gas grenade at the monster from a immense distance away, further showing his exceptional accuracy. *'Stealth': Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Batman's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape, giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural creature instead of a man. When utilizing a gas grenade, Batman's amazing stealth is further augmented, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. Hence, Batman was able to infiltrate a LexCorp building (in order to obtain Kryptonite), sneak into Barry Allen's apartment, and even sneak into the Belle Reve jail cell of Lex Luthor, and disappear from it just as suddenly, as soon as Luthor briefly looks away. Batman used the flickering red lights and caused the cell doors to open, making himself to appear to be a demon or wraith. *'Intimidation': Batman commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye. After Batman rescues several female hostages from a sex trafficker, they are so terrified of the dark vigilante, that they refer to him as a "Devil", and fearfully refuse to leave their cage even after the police arrive on the scene. Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call Batman "a one-man reign of terror." Among the extremely few individuals who do not fear Batman, are the pathological psychopath Joker, bold supergenius Lex Luthor (although when Batman told him that he has arranged for him in Arkham Asylum Lex showed visible signs of fear), his long-time ally Commissioner Gordon, and beings of superior godlike power, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. *'Interrogation:' Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham sex trafficker Cesar Santos with a batarang) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *I'ndomitable Will': Batman, although he has no metahuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, during the Black Zero Event, Bruce fearlessly ran through the extremely dangerous clouds of debris in order to save any survivors within the wreckage of the collapsed Wayne Finanical building. Months later, even when Superman himself personally warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible alien might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, boldly countering Superman's threat with one of his own (promising to make the invincible alien "bleed"). Batman later refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel, persisting until he finally won and had the weakened Man of Steel at his mercy. Later, while helping Superman and Wonder Woman battle Doomsday, Batman refused to back down from the seemingly hopeless battle with the unkillable juggernaut, and attacked the monster, persistently attempting to expose it to Kryptonite, ultimately succeeding, thereby greatly contributing to Doomsday's defeat. Even when Lex Luthor warns Batman of the inevitable threat posed by invading extraterrestrial forces, Batman, despite Earth now being vulnerable after Superman's death, refuses to despair, and instead has Wonder Woman help him bring together a team of powerful metahumans consisting of (Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg) into the Justice League, to fight against this new threat. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Bruce is extremely intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all. However, Batman is notably not quite as intelligent as supergenius Lex Luthor, with the latter thereby successfully outsmarting and manipulating Batman in many important occasions, that led Batman to be manipulated into wrongfully doing many things. It should, however, also be noted that it was his cynical and pessimistic side and the extremely distrusting nature (due to 18 years of pain, losses and exhaustion) which finally took over Batman's moral psychology and sense by the time of the Black Zero Event. **'Master Tactician': Batman, given his lack of superpowers, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses (such as Kryptonite in the case of both Superman and Doomsday) to his advantage. Due to this, Batman was ultimately able to defeat Superman in their fierce duel, and later managed to outwit Doomsday's feral mind, successfully baiting the monster into getting restrained by Wonder Woman, thereby giving Superman the crucial opening the latter needed to deliver the killing strike to the monster. Batman later puts his tactical brilliance to use again when he leads the newly formed Justice League against Steppenwolf and the Parademon army. **'Expert Deceiver': Batman is extremely skilled in the art of deception, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in that regard ever since the age of seven have been equivalent to Mozart's in music. Hence, Batman has been effectively able to fool the people of Gotham (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with female sex trafficker victims notably mistaking him for a "Devil", and Cyborg initially doubting that Batman is even real). Bruce also successfully deceived Mercy Graves into thinking that he was drunk, managing to thus avoid suspicion during his attendance of Lex's fundraiser party. However, Batman had notably never been particularly skilled at deceiving Alfred Pennyworth (the one person who knew Bruce best, having raised the latter from his childhood), and was unable to deceive Lex Luthor, who was quick to see through the Dark Knight's inhuman and supernatural façade, thereby deducing (via CCTV) that Batman is actually only a mere man without any metahuman powers. **'Expert Detective': Batman is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Hence, Bruce knew that the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities' sword of Alexander the Great was in fact a fake replica, and he was was quickly able to see through the "babe in the woods act" of Diana Prince, discerning something suspicious about the antiques dealer right away, refusing to allow Diana's remarkable beauty to cloud his judgement and free her of his suspicion, unlike what a vast majority of men would have done. Bruce also effectively utilized his detective skills, using Amanda Waller's metahuman files to track down and recruit the speedster Flash, and to learn of Anatoli Knyazev's connection to the "White Portuguese", Lex Luthor and Kryptonite, as well as the latter's secret research on metahumans. When visiting a village frequented by Aquaman, Batman was able to correctly deduce that the former was among the crowd of villagers before him, due to it being the day right after the King tide (the time of year when Aquaman arrived). **'Expert Engineer': Batman is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. Bruce later personally designed the Armored Batsuit, Kryptonite gas grenades and a Kryptonite-tipped spear, all of which proved very effective against Superman. After establishing the Justice League, Batman constructs the highly sophisticated Nightcrawler and Flying Fox, as well as creating a new and updated Flash Suit for Barry Allen. *'Expert Driver': Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably the Joker and Harley Quinn, as well as Anatoli Knyazev and his men) through the streets of Gotham on his Batmobile, and also managed to navigate the extremely dangerous streets of Metropolis during the Black Zero Event in his civilian car, successfully avoiding falling debris. *'Expert Pilot:' Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Doomsday himself from within his Batwing, albeit only temporarily. *'Expert Businessman:' Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled businessman (on par with Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners, as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is very well-respected in the business world. *'Bilingualism': Bruce, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian (albeit with a slight accent), as seen in his conversation with Anatoli Knyazev. Paraphernalia As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne has an immense fortune, making him one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few, like his business rival Lex Luthor. His wealth allows Bruce access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world, allowing him to create the equipment that is crucial to him as Batman, with it effectively compensating for his lack of superpowers. After establishing the Justice League, Batman once again utilizes his technology to aid their mutual cause, notably constructing the Flying Fox. In addition, Bruce was more than willing to use his wealth to anonymously pay for all of the expenses of Clark Kent's funeral. *'Standard Batsuit': Batman's highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor (later inspiring the Robinsuit of Jason Todd), used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit seems to be somewhat more vulnerable, as a blade could partially pierce the shoulder (though it looked more like it had gotten stuck in the suit's weave). Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer, as Batman seemed to only feel a small amount of pain after getting stabbed. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions, which allowed Batman to shield Martha Kent from Knyazev's exploding flamethrower tank that engulfed the entire room they where in. *'Armored Batsuit': Batman's much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is extremely durable and also grants him a higher level of superhuman strength, enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being tackled right through a building by Superman, though Batman was still left heavily panting on the ground and required a few seconds to recover, and Superman was notably holding back quite a bit, not wanting to hurt the Dark Knight. The Armored Batsuit also allowed Batman to evenly match and slightly overpower a Superman weakened (to almost human levels) by Kryptonite, but as Superman got his his powers back completely, Batman's strikes quickly became completely ineffective. Also, Superman was initially holding back in their confrontation, and claimed that had he actually wanted to kill Batman, the armor would not have saved him at all. *'Batmobile': Batman's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. *'Batwing': Batman's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by him against Doomsday. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave. *'Nightcrawler:' Batman's other vehicle, used to access rough terrain that cannot be reached via a car or plane. *'Flying Fox': Batman's large three-story airplane, built in order to transport around the Justice League, as well as his Batmobile. *'Batarangs': Batman's extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. *'Utility Belt:' Batman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. *'Batcomputer': Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Batman to easily deduce the number of Knyazev's people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing Batman to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Batman is on one of his vigilante escapades, Alfred sometimes utilizes the Batcomuter to help the Dark Knight with a specific task, notably when Batman saved Martha Kent from Knyazev. *'Grapple Gun': Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractible, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it to slowly descend several stories while wearing his Armored Batsuit. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Batman to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso, with Batman tying the line to Superman's leg and, with the strength of his Armored Batsuit, slung him around a large corridor and into several pillars. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge heat blasts. *'Respirator Mask:' Batman's small mask than allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower. *'Sticky Bombs': Batman's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Batman threw these on enemy guns to disable them, during his fight to save Martha. *'Gas Grenades:' Batman's canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth, to the point that Batman was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. *'Kryptonite Spear': Batman utilized this weapon in his duel with Superman, with it later (ironically) being used by Superman, this time against Doomsday. Due to its nature, it is one of the extremely few weapons capable of mortally wounding both Kryptonians and Doomsday. *'Cellphone-Cloner': Batman, as Bruce Wayne, can use a phone capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing him to both listen to the cloned phone's messages and track it. He used this on Anatoli Knyazev's phone while briefly standing close to him. *'Branding-Ring''': Batman also has knuckle duster type device with a bat symbol on the knuckles, which superheats to the point where it can burn though flesh and stone with ease, burning the bat-brand into the surface it is pressed or punched into. Its mechanisms are similar to that of a stapler. Batman uses it to mark the worst of criminals with his symbol for effective intimidation (notably doing so to both sex trafficker Cesar Santos, and a child predator, and at least 18 confirmed others), and as a warning to others. Batman came close to branding Lex Luthor when he visited the latter in prison, but instead ended up punching a symbol into the wall behind Lex. Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters